


can you help me

by eunrihae



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Laurent is subtle, M/M, Self-Indulgent, at least cynthia does, or trying to be, the ladies enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunrihae/pseuds/eunrihae
Summary: Laurent has a habit of messing with Makoto.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 294





	can you help me

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! My first contribution to the fandom. I have never been so devastated when I click on ao3 tags until I clicked on the GP tag. So I decided to make one! Forgive all the grammar mistakes and pretend to not see them. Laurent might be OOC in this but hey, he's still a human so why not. We learn about him with just 14 episodes and that is not enough for me to know how to write him. Enjoy anyways~

In Singapore, all Laurent's attempts at 'flirting' were a big failure as Makoto did not want to talk to him. All Makoto did was pout, pout, and pout with a cute frown on his face. It did not help at all that he had to act and play as first-rate mechanic in front of their targets. Cynthia told him Makoto is not like the other people he had swooned. Abby told him to stop trying and keep his dick in his pants. It all changed when Makoto turned to look at him with glazed eyes and nose red from the cold winter in London, "Laurent, what should I do?" Laurent knew just then what should he do to gain attention from the cute Japanese man.

#1 Attempt:

He notices that Makoto likes to drink coffee whenever he thinks, or when he is working on their plans. He has quietly watched how Makoto makes his coffee. From his tip-toe to get the coffee grounds from the kitchen cabinet, all the way until the cup touches his lips. Laurent thinks his idea is brilliant. Cynthia and Abby think he is hopeless and not creative. He starts by removing the coffee grounds packet to the most top shelf. Perfect. Makoto will ask for his help when he-

A loud scraping could be heard clearly.

Laurent quickly walks to the kitchen only to find Makoto climbing the kitchen chair and reaches for the top shelf easily. How could he forgot the chairs! He walks back to the common space and silently reminding himself to be more careful. He is a conman for fuck's sake. He has never failed. This is his first. A careless mistake from being too excited.

#2 Attempt:

Makoto walks into the kitchen and finds that all the chairs are gone. He quickly asks Cynthia about it and she tells him that the chairs are already gone when she woke up this morning, and the hotel management promises to replace them with the new ones later, while grinning. Makoto steps closer to the counter to make his morning coffee when he suddenly realizes that the coffee grounds is not there again. 

"Who the hell put it at the top?" He curses quietly. 

"What's the matter, edamame?" Laurent walks in with a lazy smirk on his face. "Good morning."

"Morning. Did you put the grounds up there? Are you messing with me?" Makoto glares at him.

Laurent sighs. "Why would I? I don't even drink coffee edamame." He smiles.

Makoto continues to glare at him and finally looks away after a few seconds. He prepares all the things he needs to make a coffee well, except for the coffee grounds, while Laurent slowly grabs a mineral water bottle from the refrigerator. Laurent hears a loud sigh from the shorter man. Makoto turns to him again. This time, with a cute frown on his face and a subtle pout.

"Can you help me?"

Oh, how could Laurent say no.

#3 Attempt:

Laurent has sneaked in while Makoto is still showering to grab his towel. Cynthia laughs loudly while Abby shakes his head in disapproval. It takes them five minutes to hear Makoto yelling for Laurent.

Laurent skips to the bathroom and finds Makoto crouching on the floor, trying to cover his private parts.

"What's wrong, edamame?" He asks with a sly smirk.

Makoto looks up to him slowly, eyes teary and his face red from embarrassment, "I forgot to bring my towel... can you help me?"

Oh, how could Laurent say no.

#4 (unintentional) attempt:

Makoto has been practicing basic dance steps with the team and tries to learn more from Laurent.

"Don't be nervous, you are doing great!" Cynthia tells him while dancing gracefully in his arms. "Though you should practice once more with Abby. You're partnering up with her later." She twirls beautifully.

The scheme they are doing today is going to a ball hosted by their target. The ladies in the team has insisted that the men must have their hair slicked back. Abby also has threaten to kill him if he ever lets anyone sees them together with Makoto's hair like that. He turns to look at Laurent with pleading eyes, "I've never style my hair.." he mutters softly.

"Not even once? Even when you went for job interviews?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. I usually comb them and make sure they are neat. Never slicked back."

Laurent nods and continues to sip his tea, eyes never leaving the brown-haired man in front of him.

"Can you help me with my hair later?"

_Oh._

The cup feels heavier in his sudden weak hand. He was planning to mess with Makoto's suit later, not this. He will be touching his hair, up close, _I'm going to touch his hair, up close._

"Sure, I have magic hands you know," he beams.

Laurent does not proceed with his original plan. 

The ball is grand. The jewelleries worn by the guests reflect the light from the too bright chandeliers above. They manages to get inside with the fake invitations Kudo has printed out the night before. Each duo goes to their station, acting like they belong there and chatting and giggling softly while waiting for Laurent's instruction. Once the host announces the dance, Makoto and Abby gracefully make their way to the crowd and begins dancing. The sweet melody from the band echoes in the ballroom. According to the plan, they have a few minutes before Laurent's instructions come. 

"You do realise Laurent is messing with you, right?" Abby whispers with a knowing stare.

Makoto's cheeks redden but he manages to reply with a meek "I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you feel in the comment. 
> 
> Twitter: @eunrihae_


End file.
